Un segundo en el tiempo
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Cap 5 up! ahora si llegó lo q estaban esperando ¿quienes?. er...no se sabe. Seto x Yami, LEMMON. Bueno, o por lo menos un intento.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, pues bien , este es el primer fic de YGO que escribí en mi vida aunque publiqué primero otro (cuak!). La verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño y es de una de mis parejas favoritas Seto x Yami.

**_Disclamer:_** Yo quiero a Seto... pero no, (lagrimas) no son mios... ninguno de sus personajes y no gano nada con esto (aunque si alguien quiere mandarme algunos pesitos no me resistiré)

_**Un segundo en el tiempo**_

**Prologo.**

_Lo habian herido, de muerte. Pero se resistía a la idea de dejarlo marchar. Se negaba a que la muerte lo arrebatara de su lado._

_Lo tenia en sus brazos mientras que el cuerpo del otro se enfriaba poco a poco. Si sus soldados no llegaban pronto no habria mucho que pudiera hacer por él. _

_Ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, entrecerrados por el dolor de la herida y se encontraron con los carmesí del faraón._

_-Estoy muy cansado- murmuró lentamente_

_-Resiste, por favor, resiste. Pronto estarás bien- Necesitaba creer que sería asi._

_-No, ya no tengo fuerzas para mas, lo siento mucho- _

_**Despidete, es el momento de decir adios. Recuerda que, los que se quedan no lo pasarán mejor.**_

_Lo abrazó con mas fuerza pero cuidando de no dañarlo. Seth se desvanecia en sus brazos y no habia nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

_Tenía que mantenerlo conciente, debia lograr que resistiera hasta que sus servidores los hallaran._

_Maldijo con toda la vehemencia que podia el nombre del ladron de tumbas. Pero esto no se quedaria asi. Por que si algo le sucedia al sacerdote, Bakura iba a saber de lo que era capaz un faraón. Un hijo de los dioses como él._

_**Flash back**_

_Un ajetreo en la ciudad alertó a los guardias reales de que, despues de casi un mes de tranquilidad, Bakura el ladrón de tumbas se habia dignado a aparecer. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente malo de por si, lo habia hecho junto con un grupo de salvajes del desierto, que se dedicaron a saquear la ciudad hasta la llegada de las tropas del soberano._

_Mas sin embargo, Bakura logró llegar hasta el palacio y penetrar en las habitaciones del faraón (Que pésima seguridad, digo, ¿no?) No obstante, el sacerdote Seth ya estaba allí para proteger al faraón puesto que ni por un segundo habia creido que Bakura seguia en la ciudad y estaba seguro de que iria al palacio._

_La lucha entre el ladrón y el sacerdote fue cruenta y dificil, hasta que un choque entre los ataques de ambos abrió una grieta en el suelo y tanto Seth como Atem cayeron mientras el ataque daba de lleno en el cuerpo del ojiazul._

_**End flash back**_

_Asi estaba ahora, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de su amado en los brazos, mientras que su vida se extinguía lentamente. _

_Por su parte, Seth era conciente del calor que el joven a su lado le trasmitia al mismo tiempo que deseaba poder resistir para permanecer a su lado, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, aun asi, y aunque nunca pudiera tenerlo para si, el protegerlo era suficiente para él._

_**Y te das cuenta que es mas fácil esperar y alargar el camino que mas tarde nos va a separar.**_

_Aunque por mucho que lo deseara, las fuerzas se le acababan y el frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo debido a la sangre que perdia en cada segundo. Por un momento pensó en lo hermoso de morir de esa manera, junto a su mas grande devocion, pero una mirada a los grandes y, en ese momento, llorosos ojos rojos lo entristecieron tanto._

_Pero estaba bien, por que ese era u deber y lo habia cumplido mas que bien, se habia asegurado de que el faraón no saliera lastimado, y en cuanto sus subditos llegaran él estaria a salvo totalmente. Su presencia ya no seria necesaria. Relajó su cuerpo contra el calor del cuerpo junto a él y se dejó llevar por la infinidad de sensaciones que le provocaba._

_**Muchacho vete ya a otro lugar, cabeza alta y lagrimas. Por que regresarás, ya verás, aguanta el tiempo y anda.**_

_-A...tem..- Llamó quedamente_

_-Shhh..esta bien, no hables... solo un poco mas- Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar._

_-Si, todo... es... estará bien, conmigo... o sin ...mi- _

_- No, sin ti ,no. Solo contigo por favor- ahora si le fue imposible detener el torrente de lagrimas que salió de sus ojos._

_-Lo.. siento, pero yo.. ya no tengo... fuerzas, pero te encontaré de nuevo... regresaré.. a tu lado...- las ultimas palabras se le dificultaron por lo que supo que pronto la oscura muerte se lo llevaria._

_**Despídete, pero no dejes de mirar atras. Abrázame, que tu calor me llene hasta que vuelvas.**_

_Y, a pesar del estremecimiento que recorrió al cuerpo que lo sostenia, pudo oir su suave voz una vez mas._

_- Si no es en esta vida será en la otra, lo prometo- dijo viendo como el cuerpo del otro quedaba lentamente sin fuerzas_

_-Si...en eso debo...creer, lo haré. En es... esta vida o...en la otra. - y ya no hubo mas palabras._

_Los ojos azules se cerraron con una lentitud casi desesperante, mientras que a lo lejos se pudo oir las llamadas de sus sirvientes... buscándolos._

En una enorme mansión, esos mismos ojos azules volvian a abrirse casi cinco mil años despues, mientras el dueño de dicha mirada despertaba de aquel sueño que le trajo los recuerdos de una muerte, que, si bien, no era la suya, la sintió como tal, mientras que las ultimas palabras retumaban en su mente.

_...Si no es en esta vida será en la otra..._

_**Y te das cuenta que es mas fácil esperar y alargar el camino que mas tarde nos va a separar.**_

_Continuará..._

¿Que fue eso? ni idea, es lo que me salió de prologo. La verdad es que deliro mucho cuando miro esa serie, sobre todo por Seto, adoro ese personaje.

La verdad es que tampoco tengo ni idea de por que le puse ese titulo pero ya esta.

Nos vemos

Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma


	2. Cuando el amor se va

_Volví!Ayyy perdonen la tardanza PUEDO EXPLICARLO! Lo que pasó fue que me olvidé que ya habia publicado el prologo, si asi como lo leen, me olvidé. El otro dia estaba en la casa de un amigo, Tobias, (a quien por cierto todos le decimos Seto) y entonces yo -hecha una pascuas- le dije "Uhhh Setin ya me decidí a publicar el prologo de mi fic de YGO" y resulta que el otro me miró, despues se me acercó, me agarró de los hombros y me dijo "Ryu, peque, vos YA lo publicaste, lo que tenes que hacer ahora es seguirlo"... O.O ... Y ERA VERDAD!ME QUIERO MORIR!Perdón a todos, en verdad lo siento._

_Seto: Sos una A-T-O-L-O-N-D-R-A-D-A_

_Shingryu: Tobias ¿que haces aca?_

_Seto: vine a restregarte lo torpe que sos jaja._

_Shingryu: ¬¬ ¿cual es tu problema?_

_Seto: Bien, Damas y Caballeros(si hay alguno), si alguien queria ver un BOCHORNO EDITORIAL, aqui tiene a Shingryu chan jeje._

_Shingryu: ok, me cansaste, salí ya de este fic, gusano._

_Seto, pero lo esta escribiendo en MI computadora, tengo derecho a estar aca._

_Shingryu: ¿Derecho? derecho mis calcetines. Mira mejor callate y pongamos el capitulo por que sino te mato._

--------------------

_**Capitulo 1: Cuando el amor se va**_

Largos dedos tecleaban rapidamente sobre la computadora personal que llevaba consigo a todos lados. Tan sumergido en el trabajo como estaba no notó la intensa mirada de su hermano durante todo el trayecto en la limosina.

Por su parte Mokuba estaba muy asombrado, una cosa era que supiera que su hermano era casi inmune a todo tipo de noticias y otra muy distinta es que viniera alguien y le dijera _"oye, logramos revivir al faraón, que por cierto, tiene como 5000 años" _y que a su hermano no se le moviera un pelo. Y es que eso era exactamente lo que habia pasado, Yugi y sus amigos, junto con la ayuda de Ishizu habian logrado revivir a Yami, o como se llamase y ahora él tenia un cuerpo propio y vivia en la casa de Yugi. Personalmente Mokuba no sabia mucho al respecto y entendia mucho menos, eso de _revivir _a alguien se le hacia como muy raro pero no dijo nada, y aunque su hermano no habia hecho ningun tipo de comentario al respecto, él si habia notado que los ojos del dizque faraón no se habian movido del CEO en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

Seto Kaiba estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero se cuidó muy bien de mostrarse calmado hasta que estuvo dentro de su super privada e impenetrable habitación. Una vez allí parecia que en cualquier momento algo se romperia, por no decir t-o-d-o. Ahora mas o menos entendia que estaba pasando, por eso ultimamente habia comenzado a tener esos sueños insoportables de Egipto y quien sabe que otras cosas, por que el muy desgraciado habia revivido. Se suponia que algo asi era imposible, su logica no lo entendia y lo peor habia sido tratar de controlarse de decir nada cuando esos ojos rojos no se despegaron de él ni un maldito momento. Sin embargo, aun mas insoportable que todos aquellos sueños era la extraña sensación de felicidad que lo habia embargado sin una razón aparente.

Cuentame al oido, muy despacio, muy bajito ¿por que tiene tanta luz este dia tan sombrio?

Era extraño, él era la causa de todos sus desvelos pero a su vez tambien era el protagonista de cada uno de sus sueños de un tiempo a esta parte. Pero Seto Kaiba no se dejaria llevar por esa marea que amenazaba su estabilidad emocional, no le importaba si sus sueños eran de verdad recuerdos de una vida anterior o eran simples delirios ocasionados por ese grupo de dementes egipcios, lo unico cierto era que cada vez que despertaba de esos sueños lo hacia rodeado de una fuerte sensacion de perdida y soledad casi imposibles de tolerar. De modo que cierto o no, no iba aarriesgarse a nada con nadie, y menos si era con una persona que estaba supuestamente enamorado de un tipo igual a él que vivió hace 5000 años. No, de ninguna manera. Él no era Seth y no tenia intenciones de serlo tampoco.

_...Si no es en esta vida será en la otra..._

Maldita frase que no se desprendia de su cabeza desde hacia ya dos semanas, eso no era posible y nunca lo seria, por que él no lo quería, no, eso no era lo que él queria. Él tenia una vida armada y no pensaba cambiarla por nada y mucho menos por unas palabras sin sentido dichas hace una eternidad.

Cuentame al oído si es sincero eso que ha dicho o son frases disfrazadas esperando solo a un guiño.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta seguidos de la voz de su mayordomo lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-Señor Kaiba, siento molestarlo pero tiene visita- murmuró con voz suave y respetuosa

-¿Quien rayos es?- estaba por demas molesto y no esperaba ver alsolutamente a n-a-d-i-e.

-Dice que su nombre es Yami Motou y que debe hablar con usted, señor- hasta la ultima celula de su cuerpo se tensó a la sola mensión de ese nombre, pero logró calmarse reuniendo todo su autocontrol en el proceso.

-Enseguida voy, haz que me espere en el despacho- dijo finalmente.

-Como usted diga, señor. Con permiso.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho lo encontro de espaldas a él mirando atentamente por la ventana, mas al sentir el ruido de la puerta se giró rapidamente sobre sí enfrentando su mirada a la azul del CEO.

Era tan sencillamente increible que apenas si pudo pensar en algo coherente. Kaiba lo habia ignorado olimpicamente esa tarde y él tenia que averiguar por que. No era justo que hubiese actuado como si él no existiera, por que ahora _sí_ que existía, y lo que mas habia esperado de ese momento era la posibilidad de verlo a él, desde sus prpios ojos y sentir las reacciones de ese encuentro en _su_ cuerpo. Pero no, el otro lo habia pasado como si nada, y eso no podia tolerarlo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-Preguntó lo mas seco que fue capaz, y eso es mucho.

-Quiero saber por que me ignoraste toda la tarde- directo y al punto, eso era lo unico que queria saber asi que no habia por que irse por las ramas.

Con una calma sobrenatural incluso para él, Kaiba se sentó e invitó al otro a hacer lo mismo. - No te ignoré, solo no tenia nada que... decirte.

-¿Nada que decirme? ¿NO TENIAS NADA QUE DECIRME?- repitió como si de una idiotez se tratase. Se levantó de un saltó y golpeó el escritorio que los separaba obteniendo una mueca de sorpresa que cruzó por la cara del mayor.

Y asi sigueron un largo rato mirandose a los ojos como si nada importara mas. Unos ojos azules un tanto sorprendidos por el repentino estallido del otro y unos ojos rojos relampaguenates de enojo.

Cuentame al oido, ¿a que sabe ese momento? ¿Donde quedan hoy los dias en que aquello era un sueño?

-No se que querias que te dijera, si era algo referente a lo de esa vida anterior, simplemente puedes ir olvidandote por que a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto hablar al respecto.

-No se trata de nuestra vida anterior, que por mucho que te pese, _si pasó en verdad_, sino de esta vida, de NOSOTROS en esta vida.- dijo haciedo especial énfasis en la ultima parte.

-¿Nosotros? no, creo que estas equivocado, entre nosotros no hubo, ni habra nada, segun creo, asi que mejor explicate- Er... mejor no, no queria que se explicara, maldita la hora que dijo eso. No queria oir nada de lo que tuviera que decir, lo unico que queria era tenerlo bien lejos, o bien cerca depende... no, bien LEJOS, eso era lo que queria, nada mas.

-¿Que me explique?Bien, lo haré. La verdad es que yo quiero... - lo que sucedió despues no era lo que habia esperado, bueno en el fondo sí, pero no de esa manera tan...no se, rápida.

Sin siquiera entender por que se levantó de su asiento, dio la vuelta al escritorio y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del otro cortando en el acto su discurso, y asi sin mas ni mas lo besó con toda la vehemencia que poseía. Yami casi se muere d ela impresión pero rapidamente dejó que la marea de sensacione slo invadiera y correspondió al beso de igual manera. Se le hacia extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar, era como estar de nuevo con algo que te arrebataron hace tiempo, como reencontrar algo perdido hace mucho tiempo.

No supo como se dejó llevar asi, pero de repente, todos los pensamientos anteriores dejaron de tener sentido.

Cuentame al oido ¿donde duermen hoy tus miedos? ¿O aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo?

El beso se tornó demasiado apasionado, demasiado asfixiante, pero ninguno de los dos quiso dar marcha atrás, ni separase del otro. Simplemente se aferraron mas al cuerpo ajeno temiendo despertar en algun momento.

Cuentame, cuentame...

Como obedeciendo la muda súplica de sus pulmones, ambos se separaron dejando sus ojos cerrados pero sus frentes juntas sin soltarse del abrazo en el que se habian sumergido. No recordaba en que momento habia arrastrado al faraón contra la pared pero si reconocia la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo atrapado por su cuerpo contra la dura superficie.

El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso... y ese beso a mí en el tiempo.

Pero entonces recordó, que él besaba a un faraon de miles de años, sí. Pero el otro no lo besaba a él, besaba a alguien parecido a él, casi igual, pero que ya no estaba. Él era su recuerdo, y Yami estaba besando al recuerdo de Seth, no a Seto Kaiba. Se separó dejando al otro bastante confundido y le dio la espalda, sus ojos recayeron en el contrato en el que habia estado trabajando ultimamente, un contrato con una empresa extranjera.

-¿Kaiba?-Estaba bastante confundido por la reacción del otro. Primero lo besaba y de un segundo al otro, se daba vuelta y lo ignoraba.

-Esto nunca pasó ¿entiendes?- Debía terminar con eso lo mas rapido posible, ni siquiera entendia que rayos habia pasado por su cabeza al momento de caerle encima de esa manera.

-¿Como que esto nunca pasó? No puedes hablar en serio- Debia estar bromenado, Tenia que. Por que sino lo mataria, y eso si que era en serio.

Se dio vuelta lentamente y yami se sorprendió de la intensidad de su mirada, aunque lo unico que pudo leer en ella fue ¿resignacion? no tenia sentido, ¿resignación ante que? Sintió como el mas alto le acariciaba la mejilla tan suavemente que tal vez pensaba que se romperia si ejercia un poco de presión.

-Tu no eres mio, no eres de nadie. Tu eres solo del pasado y te aferras tanto a él que yo no puedo luchar contra eso- No supo de donde sacó el valor ni la fuerza para decir algo asi. Él no estaba acostumbrado a expresarse asi ni mucho menos.

Quiso negar eso, decir cualquier cosa pero no estaba seguro de que tenia que decir, no entendia con claridad lo que Kaiba trataba de decirle con eso, pero habia algo que le impedia responder de modo que solo supo mirarlo y decirle

-¿Quiere que me vaya?- no queria irse, pero si el otro lo necesitaba lo haría.

-No, el que se va soy yo-dijo terminantemente como si tomara esa decisión justo en ese momento, y de hecho eso era lo que habia sucedido.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Como que te vas? ¿Pero volverás, verdad?- una ansiedad profunda lo llenó de golpe junto con un irresistible deseo de aferrarse al joven frente a él y no soltarlo por nada del mundo.

-Me voy- pero si faltaba agregar algo mas dijo- No me preguntes si vuelo, tal vez no vuelva jamas- dicho esto salió de su escritorio tan rapido que no vio como los ojos rojos del otro se llenaba de lagrimas.

Continuará...

---------------------

_Faaaaaaaaaaa que bajón o sea! en el primer capitulo se muere uno, en el segundo se va el otro, ¿quien escribe este fic, por dios?_

_Seto: Er... Shingryu, vos sos la que lo escribe_

_Shingryu: Tengo problemas, que mal... y tambien tengo reviews ¡¡¡que felicidad! asi que voy a responderlas_

_Seto: si, mirá que generoso es el mundo, contestá las reviews y a ver que haces para el proximo cap...eso si...tratá de que no se muera nadie!o_

_Shingryu: ¬u¬ que te calles. Bien ahora si, a las reviews:_

**_Yumi Hiwatari_**: ¿qué te caia mal mi Setito? No lo puedo creer, si es un encanto! Wooo mucho chocolate creo, pero ¿quién puede resistirse? No puedo permitir q te mueras, que seria de mi Krad y de Dark sin ti jaja. Gracias por tu review.

_**Yuu Kleiyu: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque esta un poco triste.

**_Rya Reil Miyu: _**Siii. Lo se, fue asquerosamente triste, y con lo que yo amo a Seth!pero bueno, tenia que pasar. De modo q vos tambien estas escribiendo un fic? Espero verlo. Nos vemos. Muchas gracias por tu review.


	3. y uno sigue adelante

_Ya volví! ¿Como estan todos? espero que bien. H e regresado con este cap que es la amr de la tristeza, por que lo escribí un dia en que estaba MUY deprimida. Yo no suelo ponerme depresiva ni melancolica, pero cuando me agarra...me agarra con todo._

_Pero bueno, me voy a dejar de cháchara por que esto no importa, y les dejo el fic que para eso estoy aquí._

_Seto: Hasta que te diste cuenta... ehh O.O ¿por que estas disfrazada de mapache?_

_Shingryu: _o_por que me inspire luego de que Suishou Haruka apareciera en su fic con cola y orejas de zarigueya._

_Seto: ¬¬ si, lo que digas..._

_Shingryu: ¿y vos que haces aca otra vez?_

_Seto: esta es mi compu y hago lo que quiero._

_Shingryu: lo que sea... ahora el fic._

**_Capítulo II: Y seguir_**

_"Me voy_"; Esas palabras se repetian sin misericodia en su mente; ¿Como era posible?

¿Como pudo irse?¿Como pudo dejarlo así? Su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, sus ilusiones, su alma, todo él estaba destrozado, él lo habia dejado así. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle a donde iba, ni a Mokuba se lo dijo

_**Preguntando donde estas, los minutos y el oxígeno contando...**_

¿Por que le hizo algo así? ¿Por que se fue? Es que no lo entendía, solo sabía que tenía un dolor en el pecho, un dolor parecido al que sintió cuando cayó muerto en aquel doble duelo con Dartz; que triste, otra vez lo habia perdido ¿No era cruel la vida? ¿No habia sido cruel el propio Kaiba al marcharse? Era injusto, muy injusto.

_**...No se si podré soportar sin saber que hacer de mi.**_

¿Que haría él ahora? ¿Como seguir adelante? ¿Por que le pasaba esto justo a él? ¿Por que?Se sentía tan...vacío, tan desolado. Quería dormir, dormir y no despertar mas, quizás solo desmayarse... o tal vez morirse, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía dejarse vencer de esa manera, debía seguir luchando...

_**Con el alma destruída y en estragos tendré que volver a empezar.**_

¿Luchar? ¿Para que? ¿Por quien? Lo que mas amaba ya no estaba a su lado, se habia marchado, se habia alejado de él ¿De que servía seguir luchando si no tenía una razón válida para hacerlo?

**_Pov Yami_**

_"A veces pienso que todo contigo es tan dificil que parece imposible soñar con tenerte. Tal vez he tenido que pelear un millón de batallas solo por estar a tu lado, pero lo cierto es que una y otra vez mis pensamientos vuelven hacia ti..._

_**¿Donde esta el amor, adonde se fue? y me queda tan solo seguir y aprender.**_

_...es tan triste que sigan pasando estas cosa, es triste por que a pesar de que recientemente me quedé solo, tus sueños hoy, quizás, dibujan otro paraíso... Dime: ¿Hay alguien mas? ¿Alguien que hace latir tu corazón como tu haces latir el mío?..._

_**¿Donde esta el amor, a donde y con quien? y me queda tan solo seguir y seguir**_

_**y seguir y volver...**_

_...quizás nunca descubra la manera de llegar a conquistarte, aún así te he de confesar que todo lo hubiera dejado por que te hubieras quedado aquí, conmigo. No sabes como quisiera estar hoy en tus brazos y que me invadas de esa paz que tanto necesito y que solo tú puedes darme, a pesar de que generalmente solo discutimos._

_Ha pasado el tiempo desde que decidiste alejarte de mí y realmente creí que con la distancia te olvidaría..._

**_...y volver, recoger mis pedazos tal vez para intentarlo otra vez; y seguir , y volver, y entender rehaciendo mis pasos, tal vez para intentarlo otra vez_**.

_...tarde me di cuenta que no es así, que aun sigues aferrado a mi corazón. De todas formas, ya nada puedo hacer ... una vez mas, el tiempo se me fue. A donde quiera que estés, espero que tengas la suerte de ser feliz, te lo deseo de todo corazón, por que a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos nunca serán egoistas, siempre escogería tu felicidad ante todo..._

_**Que lo que llega viene bien que necesito renovar mi piel, tal vez para intentarlo otra vez.**_

_... no olvidaré la promesa que te hice...que me hice a mí mismo, la de esperarte, por siempre y para siempre por que mi esperanza aun sigue viva, sin resignarse a mirir. Solo espero que vuelvas. Por favor Seto, regresa a mi...algún día. "_

_**Que todo lo malo pasa y te hace fuerte olvidarlo y nos queda la esperanza para recuperarnos.**_

_**End Pov Yami**_

Un joven de cabello tricolor se levanta de la cama donde estuvo recostado la mayor parte de la mañana, ya era bastante tarde. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el sol entrara. Cerró por unos segundos sus rojizos ojos para luego abrirlos y observar el día que ante él se presentaba. Aún no sabía que haría, solo que esperaría a que su amor regresara, pero no lo esperaría llorando y sufriendo, no señor, él debía seguir adelante, debía demostrar quien era, él era fuerte y debía, sobretodo, demostrarse a sí mismo que era digno de estar al lado de alguien como Seto Kaiba.

_**Sin saber que haré de mi, con mis sueños en cenizas y esperando... tendré que volver a empezar.**_

Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios y así se dirigió a desayunar (cof cof, a almorzar diría yo). Sorprendió a Yugi con esa sonrisa pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. El mas pequeño también sonrió, le hacía muy feliz ver a Yami feliz, le entritecía de sobremanera varlo tan mal y decaído pero ahora parecía estar mejor, aunque no sabía muy bien por que.

Deprimente ¿verdad? Les digo, fue un dia horrible y lo peor es que estaba en otra ciudad...

Bueno, voy a contestar las reviews por que otra vez me dejaron uquefelicidad!Gracias a los que se toman las molestias, la verdad me levantan mucho el animo... o el ego, ya no se.

**_Rya Reil Miyu:_** Aquí te me moriste del llanto ¿verdad? Lo sientooooo pero te juro que a pesar de mi depre el fic tiene un final feliz! Pues si babeaste con el cap anterior espera a ver el 5 jeje. Mmuchisisimas gracias por tu review.

_**Kerkira HiwAtem:**_ Ja no se me olvidó, (¬¬ por suerte) no se que me paso en el cap anterior, lojuro. A si que te gusta el Seto x Yami ¿verdad? Yo lo adoro y tb siempre me leo todo lo que tenga q ver con ellos jeje tengo la compu llena de fotos yaoi de ellos dos. A ti tambien Muchas gracias por tu review.

Me despido, Shingryu san


	4. La soledad y tu

_He regresado mi gente bonita con otro cap de esta historia nacida en el inmenso delirio en el cual mi vida transcurre, sin comentarios por el cap anterior, bueno si, solo uno, DEPRIMENTE, hoy por hoy lo leo y no creo q lo haya escrito yo miren._

_SK: Pero si con esa mente retorcida que tenes... ¿y por que mi nombre esta con iniciales?_

_SAI: por que me da flojera escribirlo completo asi que escribo las iniciales d elos dos, ¿No ves que yo me puse SAI?_

_SK: ¿**S**in **A**rreglo **I**nmediato?_

_SAI: Muy gracioso... no seas estupido..o por lo menos tratá de fingir_

_SK: Perdón es la trivialidad de los sabados por la tarde... u.u_

_SAI: Bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 4, espero que lo disfruten y no se alarmen por el final... mi mente obra de maneras misteriosas y oscuras... muy oscuras, casi que ya ni la veo..._

**_Capítulo III: La soledad y tu_**

Un mes. Un largo, miserable e inacabable mes. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba lejos de él y aún así...

Le había pedido a su hermano que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba para que él no se enterara. Se repetía a sí mismo que eso habia sido lo mejor, tomar distancia, de él y de todo, para que pudiera olvidarlo. Se repetía todos los días que lo dejaría de querer, que lo arrancaría de su corazón y de su vida, tal vez así, repitiendoselo día y noche, algún dia lo creería en verdad.

Y todo habia marchado bien...hasta ese día, hasta hace apenas unas horas, cuando habia llamdo a su hermano para preguntarle como iba todo por allí...

_**Flash Back**_

-Hola ¿Quien habla? - respondió al telefono la infantil voz de Mokuba.

-Mokuba soy yo...Seto - Aclaró por si no lo había reconocido.

- SETO!¿Como estas? ¿Bien? ¿Ya vas a volver? - Preguntó sin darle tiempo para responder, pero de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado, su pequeño hermano siempre que llamaba lo bombardeaba de preguntas.

- Si estoy bien - respondió con calma - y no, no voy a volver todavía, llamaba para saber como marchaban las cosas por allí.

-Bien, justo ahora ibamos a ir a la heladería, jeje- le dijo su siempre alegre hermano

- Oh, entonces ya no te entretengo - dijo él sin percatarse del plural en "ibamos". Mas sin embargo su sangre pareció congelarse cuando escuchó aquella voz llamando a su hermano

- Mokuba!Date prisa!-

- Ya voy - gritó el pequeño - bueno, ya debo colgar hermano, vuelve pronto, adiós - y colgó.

Kaiba estaba en shock...esa voz, SU voz, él también estaba allí, junto a Mokuba. Algo en su ser se movió y todo él se estremació al recordarlo, sus rostro, su sonrisa, su forma de ser... su único oponente, su unico compañero...él unico que podía pelear a su mismo nivel, a su lado.

_**End Flash Back**_

_**A varios cientos de kilometros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol, y siento como un cambio armónico**_

_**va componiendo una canción en mi interior.**_

Y ahora de nuevo se había metido en sus pensamientos. Absurdo, irracional. ¡¡Pero si solo habia escuchado su voz...y por dos segundos! Solo eso...y habia sido suficiente para desmoronarlo, para destrozar su cordura, desestabilizar sus sentidos y hacerle ver la cruel realidad: jamás lo olvidaría, no así, y tampoco podía obligar a su hermano a no relacionarse mas con él. Tanto Yami como Yugi eran importantes para Mokuba. Pero es que él no podía seguir así, la situación amenazaba con volverlo loco. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenis que tomarla rápido. La mejor opción era seguiradelante y olvidarlo, o tratar de hacerlo, pero... ¿Lo mejor para quien? y sobre todo... ¿Sería capaz? ¿Realmente era eso lo que quería? No tenia que meditar mucho para llegar a la obvia respuesta... y eso destrozaba su orgullo.

_**Se que seguir no suena logico pero no olvido tu perfume magico, y en este encuentro telefonico he recordado que estoy loco por ti**_

De repente sonrió, sentía una calidez rodearlo y acompañarlo, y esa calidez no tenia nada que ver con el sol de la tarde... si no mas bienuna calidez que le envolvía el corazón y lo llenaba de un sentimiento que nunca creyó para él, ese sentimiento que solo Yami podía darle, que solo él podía hacerle experimentar.

Sonrió aun mas al notar lo cursi de sus pensamientos (noooo, ¿tu crees: notese el sarcasmo).

No había sido suficiente. Alejarse... irse lejos, ¿para que, si Yami se presentaba en sus pensamientos como dueño absoluto de ellos, y mas allá de lo que quería creer (y aceptar) le encantaba pensar en él.

_**Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono, que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor.**_

_**Que todo es perfecto, cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estes... tan lejos.**_

Ya la noche estaba muy avanzada cuando un joven de azules orbes tomo el telefono y marcóun numero de larga distancia. Del otro lado de la linea, un muchacho joven, con la piel morena y ojos color rubí descolgó el auricular pero aunque dijo repetidamente "hola" nadie le contestó. Bastante perplejo continuó un rato mas con el aparato en su mano, mas al no recibir respuesta del otro lado decidió colgar.

En una ciudad europea también colgaron. Sencillamente no habia sido necesario decir palabra alguna. No había llamado para hablar con nadie, solo queria oirlo, una vez mas, solo una... para tomar esa decisión , la que haría surgir el camino que debería seguir de ahora en adelante. Solo una vez mas... por ultima vez.

_**A varios cientos de kilometros tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor, en cuanto cuelgues el telefono se quedará pensando mi corazón**_

No, definitivamente no habia sido suficiente y eso le dolía, le dolía no tenerlo, y aun así...lo sentía ahí, a su lado, como si su presencia y su recuerdo lo persiguieran a donde fuera. Ese aparato lo acercaba a él aunque no pudiera verlo (ejem...esa es otra canción)

_**Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono, que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor...**_

Un nuevo día al fin... una decisión también. Increible que la haya tomado incluso con la imagen del joven en su mente toda la noche. Se sentía bien, el recordarlo, el tenerlo siempre presente... a cada instante.

_**Que todo es perfecto, cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estes... tan lejos**_

Pero solo eso tendría, el recuerdo... por que no volvería a verlo. No, no regresaría, no podía hacerlo. No DEBIA regresar... jamás.

Dos días después de haber tomado esa decisión, sus manos golpearon la puerta de una casa no desconocida para él. Había llegado hasta ahí después de arreglar unos negocios pendientes. Ahora solo quedaba empezar una nueva etapa en su vida... en ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo a una persona tras ella (que no diré quien es, obvio), misma persona que se lo quedó mirando, como si no lo esperara... y definitivamente era la ultima persona a la cual esperaba.

- ¿No me invitarás a pasar? - Preguntó Kaiba con voz segura

Uhhhh ahora si se terminó este cap...

SK: ¬¬ Y que lo digas... fue muy melancolico

SAI: ayy si, definitivamente no estaba en mis mejores dias...pero el cap que viene, ese si me gusta

SK: ¬¬ Pervertida

SAI: n.n

SK: Y por increible que parezca...tb tenes reviews.

SAI: Siiiiiiiiii ya los contestoooooo

**_Luna no Yami :_** ¿Un refrigerador? Waaaaaaa nooooooo porfa!Yo se que fue tristisimo pero es que no era uno d emis dias...ten piedad.. ademas espera y veras que pronto si va a haber algo que te gustará jeje. Muchisimas gracias por tu review.

**_Rya Reil Miyu_**: Ya no tengo cara ni para pedirte perdón u.u. Pues si, la verdad es que el estar triste no es excusa para ser tan larva y quedarse en la cama, aunque con Yami...uno nunca sabe. Jeje si, estoy segura de que el cap 5 te va a gustar, pero por favor...DEJA DE LLORAR!Que me siento culpable. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por tu review.

**_yumi hiwatari_**: Ayyy dios...otra que esta llorando...PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOON, la verdad e sque no se que decir... pero se que fue para morirse d ela depre pero habrá un final feliz, lo juro...o que se muera esta compu (SK: Pero es mia!)En fin... gracias por tu review.

**_Kerkira HiwAtem:_** Muchas gracias por tu review, si, se que es duro andar esperando por alguien...pero es Seto, ¿quien no esperaria por él? jeje, muchas gracias de nuevo.

Asi que eso fue todo, muchas gracias nos vemos en el proximo cap.

_**Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma**_


	5. El amor despues del amor

_Hola, gente bonita, ¿como va todo? finalmente he regresado despues de una singular batalla contra esta pagina que no me dejaba subir los documentos, les juro que casi entro en crisis, pero mi buen Setin, ni lento ni perezoso, me trajo chocolate y me calmé._

_SK: Nomas para que veas que yo sí te aprecio._

_SAI: Jeje si, gracias._

_SK: Bien, en otro tema, finalmente llegó el cap 5, ¿quien iba a creerlo?_

_SAI: Siiiiiiii bueno, este cap si que es especial para mi asi que espero que lo disfruten._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene lemmon, bueno, tampoco se emocionen tanto por que es el primero que escribo y no si me quedó muy bueno, pero, juzguen ustedes._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_Capitulo IV: El amor despues del amor_**

- ¿No me invitarás a pasar? - Preguntó la voz con la que llevaba meses soñando... 4 malditos meses. Los ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, un tanto divertidos al ver el shock en el que se encontraba.

- Ka... Kaiba - susurró con un hilo de voz. (Es una haz para iniciar una conversacion este chico) Era él, sin duda, al fin habia regresado. El aludido sonrió levemente pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Yami se desbocara y quisiera salirsele del pecho.

_**Hoy, te vuelvo a encontrar. No hay distancias entre los dos. Siento tu cuerpo temblar...**_

Temblaba, Kaiba no dejó de notarlo, Yami temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus cuerpo se acercaban cada vez mas como movidos por fuerzas invisibles (si, una fuerza llamada lujuria)

Seto Kaiba no se consideraba una persona lenta, pero en este caso, habia tardado bastante tiempo en comprender, en aceptar, que el sentimiento que lo unia a Yami no podria arrancarselo con solo irse y alejarse. No. Esos sentimientos que surgían en su interior cada vez que se hallaba cerca de él habian nacido hace muchos años, en aquella época tan lejana, donde sus vidas tambien se habian cruzado, aunque esa era una realidad que le costaba admitir.

_**... Timidez al viejo amor, que abrigó tus labios con sus besos de bohemio soñador.**_

Sencillamente no podia creer que fuera él, que estuviera ahí, justo frente a él. Todos sus sentimientos se descontrolaron. Lo habia extrañado tanto que incluso dolía, pero no debia pensar mas en eso por que él estaba allí en ese momento.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, y sin que _quisiera_ evitarlo, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó con toda la vehemencia que poseia. Le entregó todo su ser en ese beso que fue correspondido por la misma intensidad, con la misma fuerza.

_**Hoy, quiero decir cuanto dolió ir por el mundo sin tu amor, sin tus caricias, sin tus besos en mi corazón...**_

Entraron en la casa aún sin soltar el beso que se habia profundizado. Se abrazaban como temiendo que, si se soltaban, jamas se reencontrarian. Hacia siglos que se amaban, milenios quizás, pero nunca pudieron cumplir ese amor. Ahora seria diferente (si por que este es mi fic ajaja)ahora ya estaban juntos, ambos habian pasado muchas cosas, juntos y separados, pero esas cosas fueron las que los hicieron crecer, madurar... y comprender. Comprender que eran el uno para el otro, que siempre lo habian sido. Ese era el momento de demostrarlo, de demostrarse mutuamenteesos sentimientos.

_**... Hoy quisiera sentir, una vez mas, la sensación de ser el hombre que te amó, con la locura y la pasión que un dia existió.**_

Poco a poco, la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Se encaminaron hacia la habitación sin soltarse siquiera. Acariciándose, murmurando palabras apasionadas en los oidos del otro. Llegaron a la cama y cayeron sobre ella. Las caricias se hacain cada vez mas y mas ardientes al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a quitarse la ropa casi con desesperación. La playera de Yami, asi como la camisa del CEO ya se hallaban quien sabe donde. Las manos de Kaiba recorrian el cuerpo del faraón como si quisieran adherirse a el mientras sus labios dejaban marcas en la morena piel. Marcas que detendrian a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo. Por que era solo suyo, solo para sus ojos, para él. Sin embargo, Yami no se quedaba atras, sus propias manos recorrian la espalda del otro mientras gemia logrando excitarlos aun mas. La necesidad de tenerse se sentia en cada una de las caricias, en cada beso, en cada gemido que salia de sus bocas.

_**Renace el deseo de amar, el fuego no quiere morir. Tu cielo se funde en mi mar, dos matices de un mismo sentir.**_

De repente, sus ojos se encontraron, rojos y azul, y fue cuando Yami recordó lo hermoso que eran los ojos de Seto Kaiba, de un azul como del hielo, casi sin fondo. Sus propios ojos rojizos brillaban como el fuego mientras la pasión y el deseo lo consumian por dentro.

_**Arde la nostalgia en tu mirar. Queda atras la nube gris...**_

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - Preguntó el castaño. Debia hacerlo ahora por que no sabia si seria capaz de detenerse en caso de avanzar un poco mas. El mas pequeño lo miró profundamente un momento y luego sonrió.

- Te amo - dijo sencillamente, provocando que el corazón del CEO se paralizara. - Te amo mas de lo he amado jamas - susurró lentamente - Y te extrañé aun mas. Hace mucho tiempo que espero esto, hace mucho tiempo que te espero a ti - agregó finalmente.

Kaiba se acercó a sus labios totalmente satisfecho con la respuesta de su koi, pero aun faltaba la suya propia, las palabras que debia decirle él a su faraón, las palabras que le pertenecian al otro. Se detuvo a unos escasos centimentros de sus labios para susurrar:

- Yo tambien te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? y te he esperado aun mas. Viví toda mi vida esperando por ti. - Sonrió junto a los labios ajenos para despues besarlos con pasión. Él tambien lo habia extrañado, no habia podido sacarlo de su mente ni un minuto... ni un segundo.

_**Hoy, quiero decir cuanto dolió ir por el mundo sin tu amor, sin tus caricias, sin tus besos en mi corazón...**_

Sus manos llegaron hasta el pantalón del rubio y se apresuraron a desabrocharlo y bajarlo de la misma manera que sus labios comenzaron un descenso por el pecho del joven, haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda completamente fuera de sí.

Yami retiró el resto de la ropa del otro de modo que ambos quedaran desnudos sobre la cama, acariciandose, besándose, explorándose. No soportaban mas, esperaban ese momento hacia tanto ya que era imposible contenerse mucho tiempo mas, pero Seto no iba a permitir que eso sucediera así, ah no, él iba a tomarse todo su tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo de su adoración.

_**... Hoy quisiera sentir, una vez mas, la sensación de ser el hombre que te amó, con la locura y la pasión que un dia existió.**_

Sus besos fueron bajando hata encontrarse con el miembro del faraón. Lo bañó con su cálido aliento, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo del otro. Lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionar arrancando gemidos desesperados por parte del otro que tenia entre sus manos fuertemente sujeta la sabana debajo de él. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, y con un grito ahogado, terminó en los ojos de Yami (O.o what?), esos ojos q él adoraba, que lo hechizaban, noche tras noche, desde que lo conocia... y desde antes tambien.

Ambos ya estaban listos para continuar, no era necesario decir nada, sus acciones hablaron por ellos. Se amaban y ahora era el momentode entregarse completamente a aquel que habian escogido para compartir su vida.

_**Tu risa, tus sueños... en el silencio te amaré.**_

Mientras volvía a besarlo, Kaiba buscó la entrada de Yami. Una vez que dió con ella, introdujo uno de sus dedos causando una mueca de disconformidad en el rey de los duelos. Pronto, un segundo y un tercero se unieron al primero haciendo que Yami jadeara en modo de protesta que fue prontamente suplido por un gemido de placer. Cuando consideró que su entrada estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, Kaiba retiró sus dedos y se preparó para introducir su miembro.

Lentamente fue entrando en esa persona que le quitaba el aliento, que se adueñaba de sus sueños. Esto provocó un grito en Yami, quien no pudo contener las lagrimas debido al dolor que sentía.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó el CEO al notar el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro del faraón.

- No... solo dame... un minuto - solicitó Yami tratando de calmar su respiración. Había esperado demasiado por estar así con él, no podía rendirse ahora pero... ¿Debía dolerle tanto?

_**Hoy, quiero decir cuanto dolió ir por el mundo sin tu amor, sin tus caricias, sin tus besos en mi corazón...**_

Cuando estuvo mas calmado permitió que Kaiba comenzara a moverse dentro suyo, y se adueñara de todo su ser. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación mientras cada embestida hacía que sus cuerpos se unieran mas y mas.

- Kai... Kaiba - gemia Yami descontrolado, la sensación de tenerlo en sus adentros era tan placentera, tan endemoniadamente perfecta.

- Mi nombre... di... mi nombre - exigió mientras embestía contra él. Siempre imaginó que hacer el amor con Yami sería sublime pero esto... era ams de lo que jamás hubiera soñado. Los gemidos del otro amenazaban con volverlo loco mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo cada vez mas rápido. El interior de su amorera deliciosamente estrecho y penetrarlo una y otra vez lo hacía delirar.

De repente, una de sus estocadas provocó un grito de absoluto placerpor parte de Yami.

- SETO! AHI! golpeáme ahí... - exigió completamente fuera de sí.

Respondiendo a la petición de su amor siguió embistiendo cuidando de dar en ese punto adentro suyo, arrancando gritos similares de la garganta del otro. Esos gritos eran increibles para su oído. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, el control, poco a poco se consumía en en fuego de la pasión que ambos habían desatado.

_**... Hoy quisiera sentir, una vez mas, la sensación de ser el hombre que te amó, con la locura y la pasión que un dia existió.**_

Ambos estaban a punto de terminar, Kaiba tomó con una de sus manos el miembro del chico que debajo suyo se hallaba y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que seguía con el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el de Yami.

Con un último grito ambos acabaron. Yami en la mano y el vientre de ambos mientras que Kaiba lo hacía dentro suyo. llenándolo con su esencia, llenándolo de él.

Ambos cayeron en la cama completamente exhaustos después de la entrega que acababan de realizar. Yami se recostó en el pecho de su amor a la par de que éste lo abrazaba y lo estrechaba contra sí, y lentamente ambos fueron quedándose dormidos en los brazos del otro.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Eso fue todo, como les dije tampoco fue "Woooow que lemmon!" pero como ya aclaré, este fue el primer lemmon de mi vida, o como dice Tobias, de toda mi carrera editorial (¿cual carrera?)

_**Rya Reil Miyu: **_Lo sé, fue cruel de mi parte dejar el cap anterior con ese final, no hay nada mas irritante que un "continuará" en esos momentos, pero espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

Adiosin

Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma


End file.
